The Serpents Flowers
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Bellatrix receives flowers from the man she loves.


**A/N: This is for four challenges: LightLeviosa5443's Valentine's Day Challenge, and teh tarik's Crack!Ship & Rare Pair challenge on HPFF. It's also for the Choose a Family with the prompt 'smile', and the Unheard of Pairing Challenge too.**

Bellatrix woke up on Valentine's Day in her childhood bedroom not expecting any kind of gift from her fiancé, but she hoped that there would be one from the man she loved.

She had chosen to marry Rodolphus Lestrange as he had been the best match for her socially and financially, but she had never loved him. That honour belonged to Antonin Dolohov.

Bellatrix had met him on her first day of Hogwarts and had been completely fascinated by him. Over the years that fascination grown to admiration, and finally love.

It was two years ago today that he had told her how he felt, and Bellatrix had almost burst with happiness.

They both knew that they would never be able to share their love with their family and friends, but it did not matter as they knew how they felt in their hearts.

An owl flew through her open window and landed on her desk. It had no letter attached to it, but held a single bright red rose in its beak.

Bellatrix smiled.

No letter or words were needed to accompany the rose as she knew that it symbolised his love for her.

She conjured a small vase to put it in and placed it on her windowsill where it glowed in the morning sun.

She left her room and went to eat breakfast with her family.

"Morning, Bellatrix. Have you heard from Rodolphus today?" her father asked.

"No, father I haven't. He made it quite clear when I last saw him that I was not to expect anything today," she replied frowning slightly for show.

"I am sure he didn't mean it, Bellatrix. He probably wants to surprise you and that's why he told you not to expect anything," her mother said as she took another slice of toast.

"We'll see," Bellatrix said almost sighing.

She was tired of keeping the up charade, but she knew that she had to make sure that they never suspected on anything. If they ever found out then the engagement would be called off. She would become a disgrace to the family and would never have the chance to marry at all. It was something that Antonin had worried about more than she had, but in the end he had given in.

A little while later, once Bellatrix was back in her room another owl flew the window.

This time it held a single white rose within its beak.

Bellatrix smiled once again at his thoughtfulness.

She placed it in the same vase as the red rose and carried on doing what she had been doing before. She could only guess which colour he was going to send her next.

The whole afternoon passed, and it was early evening before she got another rose from him. This time it was orange for desire, and it came with a note.

_Come to my house tonight at seven. My family will be out so there will be no chance of them catching us._

Love always, A

Bellatrix's heart fluttered. She knew now what Antonin had planned and could not stop an even bigger and sillier grin from sliding onto her face.

He had finally given into her request to take her virginity. Bellatrix had wanted her first time to be with someone she loved, not with the man who would be her husband.

It was only now that she realised that Rodolphus had been telling the truth; that he really wouldn't send anything to her today.

She took the time to choose what to wear and decided on the white ball gown she had worn at the Christmas celebration the previous year. Bellatrix thought that it was more than appropriate considering what they would be doing.

At five to seven she flooed into the Dolohov home, and to her amazement the house it was completely silent.

"Antonin?" she called questioningly.

"I'm here, Bellatrix," he replied as he walked through the door.

Her heart thumped loudly.

He was wearing black leather trousers which were almost too tight, and a matching black shirt.

He walked towards her and she could not help but stare at the way his body moved.

He cupped her cheek and murmured, "You look beautiful,"

"So do you," she replied as all coherent thought went out of the window.

He leant in and kissed her.

He then took her hand and lead her through a maze of corridors until they came to a door, which she presumed lead to his bedroom.  
Before she walked in she noticed that a red rose hung above the door.

"I did it so none of my family would enter. It would not be good if they saw you in my private rooms," he explained before leading her in.

They spent the whole night making memories that they knew would last forever. Memories of the love they shared; a love that would never die.


End file.
